kamen_no_asukafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiiro Aizawa
Kiiro Aizawa (相沢 黄色 Aizawa Kiiro) is the Vice Commander of The JOJ Organization. She is one of the villians featured in Kamen no Asuka. She currently plans something involving bringing justice to the world. Appearance Kiiro has dark yellow eyes and short light yellow hair. A little bit muscular compared to other girls. She's mostly seen wearing a short sleeved gray half jacket and a black camisole underneath it. She wears gray shorts with a belt that holds her guns and black boots and dark gray gloves. The guns that she uses are SIG Pro. Personality Brave and tough, Kiiro has a sharp yet meaningful attitude. She frequently uses swear words due to the influences when watching action TV shows as a little kid. She would sometimes get pissed when someone says something she doesn't like and could get really violent. Aside from that, she is highly enthusiastic when it comes to food. She's quite the eater but doesn't get fat due to balancing it with exercise. History When Kiiro was just newly born, she was abandoned by her parents then later on found by Gabriel in a cardboard box nearby a dumpster. Since he couldn't leave her there, he decided to bring her to his headquarters then have her raised well by the shikis. Gabriel would also spend his spare time on Kiiro. When Kiiro had reached the age of around seven, Gabriel taught her how to target properly using toy guns and sometimes have her trained in gymnastics. Kiiro had this overwhelming talent of being able to shoot well, also having the ability to handle two guns at once with her ambidextrousness, and became very athletic. Years later at around the age of eleven, she was allowed to handle an actual gun. A few years had passed and Gabriel decided to go on a hiatus on the JOJ, leaving Kiiro, the vice commander, to take charge of everything. She did all of her best for the sake of Gabriel. And as of now, has a plan that'll have Murasaki as a target in this. Relationships Murasaki Mikage Kiiro's relationship with Murasaki remains unknown. But Kiiro has her as a main target on her next plan. Gabriel Kizaki Kiiro's relationship with Gabriel is very severe. Kiiro referred to Gabriel as her onii-chan when she was small and right now is somewhat embarassed about it. Gabriel raised her while setting her mind into justice. She is sometimes bothered about Gabriel's obsession. When Gabriel went on a hiatus, Kiiro wholeheartedly promises that she will bring justice like what he wants. This hints that the two overall care about each other, of course. Yuto Sorarun Kiiro met Yuto while she was out practicing. She challenged him to a battle of shooting skills and later on stops then asks if he knows about a girl named Murasaki Mikage and tells him that they'll meet next time in an unfortunate way and her plan having to involve the 3 sadists. Erick Sakamaki Kiiro had challenged Erick to a fight of shooting skills, but spectacularly fails since Erick had his 20 match speed, making it impossible and pointless for Kiiro to continue. She tries to leave but Erick stops her by summoning various things such as ice cream or doves to get in her way. Kiiro is entirely irritated by Erick's playful and inmature attitude. She shouts at him that it wouldn't get anywhere since Kiiro had forgotten to bring her speed booster. Eril passes by in the scene leaving Kiiro in disgust. Right after, she leaves once again, still having doves in the way but eventually gets back in the headquarters. Quotes *"... So you're one of those people... Interesting..." (to Kagome Yuu) *"But while I'm practicin'... I'd like to see what skills ya got." (to Yuto Sorarun) *"Too bad you probably wouldn't have a single goddamn chance! I've said enough now, and so I shall leave." (to Yuto Sorarun) *"You're just gonna be a big idiot if you complain about me complaining here." *"What are you? TWELVE!?" (to Erick Sakamaki) *"Even though you dipshits refer to me as your fucking otaku term "tsundere", at least I ain't a bitch unlike my writer's other OCs." *"Incest fucking sucks." *"YOU MASOCHISTS ARE DISGUSTING AS FUCK." *"You masochist dipshits can go in our fucking lab and enjoy the suffering of being damned guinea pigs!" Trivia *Her official Twitter account is @GunnerProdigy. *"Kiiro" (黄色) means "yellow". *"Aizawa" (相沢) means "fellow swamp", which a is reference to relatively repressed and dark aspects within one's self or certain insecurity. *Being an eater and most of the time a carnivore, her favorite food would probably be steak. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:JOJ Organization Category:Antagonists